callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G18
The G18 '('Glock 18) is a machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It boasts a very high rate of fire with low damage and high recoil. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The G18 is the sidearm when using the Snowmobile in "Cliffhanger" or the Spec Ops missions, "Race" and "Time Trial". It can also be found in some of the levels such as "The Gulag" in the armory, "Takedown", "The Hornet's Nest," and "Loose Ends". It is also found in a large number of Special Ops missions. The G18 is the player's starting secondary weapon at the beginning of "The Hornets Nest." Multiplayer The G18 is unlocked at Level 22 and has low damage, but has the highest rate of fire of all the guns in the game. It also has very high recoil. Without Stopping Power, the G18 has 30 damage per bullet at close range, requiring 4 bullets to kill, and 20 damage past its effective range, requiring 5 bullets to kill. With Stopping Power, close range damage is boosted to 42 and 28 past effective range, removing 1 bullet from the number necessary to kill at either range. However, the high rate of fire may make the 1 fewer bullet superfluous. While an excellent close range weapon, its accuracy deteriorates very quickly and players will have trouble shooting accurately at only about 40 yards away from their target when firing fully-automatic. Because of this, the G18 is generally best fired from the hip, as the visual recoil is lessened, or in bursts where it will retain some of its accuracy. It is a highly effective short-mid range weapon, but has huge upwards recoil, making it extremely difficult for the player to achieve long range kills with the G18. It is both powerful and difficult to control in fully-automatic. However, after firing a relatively small portion of the magazine in full auto it will reach the maximum height of its recoil, this counter-intuitively means that the player could use that recoil to hit one target by hitting them in their center-mass, then quickly target another enemy if there is one with more ease, meaning that it can be fired reasonably accurately even against groups from this point until the magazine is empty. Additionally, the upward recoil left unchecked can be useful for getting headshots, though this recoil also means that it is very poor even burst-firing against drop-shotters and last/final stand. Unlike most pistols, the G18 is held in one hand and arguably bridges the gap between the game's semi-automatic and machine pistols in terms of handling (i.e. draw and aim down sights time) which can make it a competitive option for a sidearm. If wielding Akimbo G18s at any range, one should fire both pistols in bursts to increase the accuracy. The G18 is extremely accurate and deadly paired with the Akimbo and Extended Mags giving 98 rounds, with the smallest hip-fire aiming reticule out of any Akimbo pair, and even smaller with Steady Aim. The G18 benefits greatly from Extended Mags, as it chews through ammo quickly and frequent reloading may be required. FMJ may also work with the G18 if it is being used in maps with much cover, such as Invasion. Weapon Attachments * Red Dot Sight * Silencer * FMJ * Akimbo * Holographic Sight * Extended Magazines File:G18 6.png|The G18 File:G18_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight File:glockcar_6.png|The G18 being fired while on the Snowmobile. G18r.JPG|Reloading the G18 Trivia * On Infinity Ward's official website, the G18 was voted the favorite machine pistol in Modern Warfare 2. * In the campaign, some enemies fall into Last Stand with the pistol, but fire it semi-auto. It changes to full auto once picked from the dead enemy. * All Task Force 141 soldiers use the G18 as a sidearm, explaining why Roach has one in Cliffhanger's snowmobile escape and why he had one as a secondary weapon during The Hornet's Nest. *The G18 is the pistol shown in the Last Stand perk icon, but it cannot be used while in Last Stand. *The serial number on the G18 is 2558914. *The G18 has a different recoil pattern in single-player and Special Ops than in multiplayer. *On the left side of the slide, it reads "Gluke T0319 Pistol". It is the same on the right side, but the text is backwards. *In First person, the gun is held one handed. In third person, it is held with both hands. *When fired from the snowmobile, the G18 seems to have a lowered fire rate. This also happens to the Mini-Uzi on the singleplayer mission Endgame. *The G18 is one of the few weapons to have a increased magazine capacity in multiplayer. *The G18 was going to be called the Glock 18 in weapon selection, but they abbreviated it to G18. *When the player changes their 1st tier Perk from One Man Army to something different, the G18 is the default secondary. *While not usable in Last Stand in Multiplayer, it can and will in fact be used in Last Stand on Spec Ops rather than the standard M9. *Like the M93 Raffica, the graphic of the magazine (which protrudes) is disproportionate with the magazine size when compared to the M9 in the single-player campaign. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Modern Weapons